mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Dana's Mining Company
|location = Eufaula Desert |owner = Dana |hours = Always open (after unlocking) }} Dana's Mining Company is a mining company owned and operated by Dana, located in the sunken area in the Eufaula Desert, near Ingall's Mine and Hazardous Ruins. One Treasure Chest contains a Paw Mat. Unlocking After completing all South Block missions, the mission Dana's Mining Company will become available to help Dana build the mine infrastructure. The objective in Dana's Mining Company mission is to build and place the Aluminum Alloy Frame, Conveyor Belt, and Transmission in the designated locations. Once all the parts have been installed, Dana's Mining Company is open for business. The player can then access the registration area. Delivery service After the Player Character has completed Dana's Mining Company, Dana will send a letter declaring that ore delivery is now available. The player can order ores and other Mining-related materials to be delivered to the Resource Box next to the Mailbox at their Workshop daily, similar to the Tree Farm. This is done by interacting with the glittering registration book, which is located to the left of the Eufala Desert Dee-Dee stop and is above the sunken area. Dana charges a monthly fee for the service, but the closer the player is with Dana, the lower the cost. The player can opt to pay for a single month at a time, or subscribe for up to four months at one time. Once the full subscription is over, Dana will send a letter in the mail to alert the player. The player can choose the quantity of specific items they want delivered. Each item costs a number of units, and the when ordering more than a certain quantity of any one item, the unit cost per each additional item increases. The maximum quantity of items deliverable can be increased by upgrading the production level of Dana's Mining Company. Stock Adjustable order The following table shows the ores that can be ordered from . * At level one, Dana will allow up to 500 units to ship each day. That amount will double at each level. After a certain quantity of each type of ore is ordered, the Unit Price will increase. (This chart does not reflect those increased prices.) * Not all ores are available when first opens. The player needs to upgrade its Production Level to get a better selection. Free items As part of the service, the following items can be given daily for free; normally 50% of the time but can be increased to 100% with the Charm Overload skill. The player will receive all or none of the items and cannot change the quantities of these items. Items given depend on the 's production level; quantities will increase as the player invests more money in increasing the production levels. Notes *Based on Unit Value, Manganese Ore can be the most valuable when combined with 4x as many Iron Ore to make Manganese Steel Bars. **Without the Iron Ore, Manganese Ore is only worth 0.25 gol per unit. *Iron Ore is the second most valuable, but doesn't require another ore to make it into Iron Bars. *Copper Ore is the third most valuable and doesn't require another ore to make it into Copper Plates. *All other ores are significantly less valuable. Trivia *The conveyor belt can be ridden up, like an escalator. *Though the quarry has steep walls, they can still be traversed by running up or down them. *Dana's Mine cannot be entered like Ingall's Mine can. Category:Around Portia Category:Shops